Behind Blue-grey Eyes
by Herochick007
Summary: Draco's been hurt before, by people he loved, trusted. When Hermione stumbles into his car in tears, a victim of a sexual assault, he recognizes something broken in her. Now, propelled by a feeling he doesn't understand, he will do everything in his power to find and punish those responsible.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. **

**This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

**Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

707\. (object) Black leather belt

If You Dare Challenge

707\. Blue Eyes

Draco winced, his back ached. He wondered if the pain would last much longer. Only two more days remained until he returned to school. He could hardly wait.

"Dinner," a house elf announced. Draco rose and walked to the main dining room. Father was seated at the head of the table, a smile on his face.

"Draco, glad you could join us," he nodded at the guest of his right, a man Draco had come to fear and hate at the same time. Across the table, his Aunt Bellatrix giggled like the mad woman she had become. Draco slid into his seat, not showing the pain he felt. The adults around him talked, but he could only focus on breathing. He knew the skin on his back was bruising. He knew later that night, his mother would come and put some salve on it. He just had to last until then.

"Draco, please, you need to more careful, especially now. The Dark Lord does not take well to people disrespecting him." Draco nodded feeling the cold healing of the salve.

"Yes Mother," he whispered.

"Your father says there's going to be some changes at school this year, the ministry is going to appoint someone to take over the Defense position. I expect you to be on your best behavior. From what I understand she is favorable to our side, but follows the ministry line."

"She doesn't know he's back."

"Correct, and it would be in your best interest, along with those of this family, to keep that story. The Prophet is making the Potter boy out to be a madman, feel free to spread that. Most of your housemates already know the truth. They will be having a similar talk with their parents." Draco nodded. Just another place where he had to keep his mouth shut. It was bad enough home was like this, but now the one place he'd felt he belonged.

"Good night, my little dragon," his mother said leaving the room.

Draco pulled his trolley behind him, he didn't see any of his friends yet, but it was still early. His mother and father followed him talking to each other. His owl hooted quietly. He couldn't hear him over the chaos of the station. He stepped between the barriers not even pausing.

"Remember what we talked about, Draco," his mother whispered in his ear. His father stood looking around. Draco nodded.

"And remember what we discussed, son," his father hissed. Draco bowed his head remembering the feel of the thick leather belt across his back.

"Yes father," he whispered before joining the crowd boarding the train. Draco slid into an empty seat, his father's words echoing in his mind. He hadn't been able to find Crabbe or Goyle yet, but he knew they would find him. The door slid open and Hermione stumbled in, her hair a mess and her eyes red. He blinked. Of all the people he'd expected to wander into his car, she was the last.

"Granger." She looked over at him, her eyes blinking rapidly, trying to hide the tears.

"Sorry, I didn't realize this one was taken."

"Sit, you need a moment to compose yourself," he offered. He caught sight of the Prefect's badge on her robes. He'd almost been chosen, he knew that, but at the last minute, something had changed and that particular honor had gone to another. Hermione stared at him before sitting as far from him as possible.

"I don't bite, Granger," he muttered. She looked over at him. He noticed her robes were slightly mused and one of her stockings was torn. He blinked his grey-blue eyes. How had she come to such a state.

"I know," she whispered pulling her hair back into a clip. Draco noticed a small bruise forming on her neck. He reached down into his pocket and pulled a small tube out.

"Here," he said handing it to her. She took it, looked at the label and looked back at him.

"Your neck," he stated touching his in the same spot. She brought her fingers to her neck, touching the spot. He frowned as he winced.

"Could you help me?" she asked softly. He nodded, rising and walking over to her. She remained sitting as he gently applied the salve to her neck.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but are you alright?" She looked at the floor, he recognized the expression on her face, the embarrassment, the fear of what could happen if she said something.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. Draco could tell she was lying, the way she couldn't meet his eyes.

"I've got to go, we're supposed to be doing rounds," she said standing, she adjusted her robe and noticed her stocking. She pulled out her wand and quickly fixed it. Draco watched her leave wondering what had happened to Granger. His hands curled into fists, he blinked at his own anger over someone like her being hurt. He lifted the edge of his shirt looking at the scars. He knew he had to do something, but first, he needed to figure out who he could trust.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. **

**This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

**Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

**464\. (song title) Saving Amy – Brantley Gilbert**

**If You Dare Challenge**

**72\. When Words Were Actions**

Draco sat silently watching the sorting. He kept trying not to look over at Granger, Hermione, he really should call her by her first name.

"Hey, what's with you, you keep staring at the mudblood over there," Pansy commented. Draco glared at her. Pansy pretended she liked him, pretended she wanted to be part of his life. He knew the truth, the Parkinsons were on the lowest rung of pure-blood society, willing to do anything to keep what little status they had. Snagging him for herself would bring Pansy higher than she could ever dream. She had made it her goal since first year.

"What's it to you?" he snapped. He felt a presence behind him. He looked back.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy."

"Sir." Draco nodded at his godfather. Severus had also noticed Draco's new found attention in the Gryffindor table.

"My office," Snape stated. Draco nodded following him.

Once they were in the office, Snape closed the door.

"What is going on, Draco? You're staring at Potter. Your mother wrote me, she's worried about you keeping things under wraps until the Dark Lord is ready." Draco stared into Snape's eyes.

"I was not staring at Potter. I was looking to his left."

"Granger then, what of her?" Draco shook his head.

"I can't tell...I can't break her trust." Severus blinked a few times at what Draco had said. He knew something, something Miss Granger trusted him with, or something he'd found out by accident?

"Does it involve Potter's plans?"

"No, Merlin, not everything is about this bloody war, sir. Something happened on the train. That's all I'm going to say. If you're so concerned, why don't you ask her?"

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Not for certain, sir." Draco looked down, debating how much to trust Severus. The man was on their side, at least, he seemed to be, but at the same time...did Draco really want to be on that side?

"What do you believe happened to Miss Granger?" he asked choosing his words carefully. Severus knew Draco, knew the boy wouldn't hide information unless he had a reason.

"I believe she was...involved in something she did not wish." Severus' eyes widened as he took in the implication of Draco's words.

"Draco, these are serious accusations."

"Yes. I know, her robes were mused, she was crying, one of her stockings was torn. There was a bruise forming on her neck."

"Did she say anything?"

"No. She did not, only thanked me for the salve I gave her. Her eyes, sir..."

"What about them, Draco."

"I know that look, that broken look." Severus sighed. He knew Lucius beat the boy on occasion, he supplied the bruise salve to Narcissa.

"What should I do?" Draco asked suddenly. "I...I want to help her."

"I doubt she'll let you, you both have reputations to maintain. Keep your distance, unless she approaches you. I'll speak to her head of house, let Professor McGonagall know what we suspect. That would be the safest approach." Draco nodded in agreement. As he left Severus' office, he still couldn't get Hermione's eyes out of his head. That broken look, the betrayal in those caramel orbs.

"I'll find out what happened, Granger, I promise," he whispered before joining the rest of his house in their dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. **

Draco studied the schedule in front of him. This year they took their O. , he already knew he'd have to do well in most of his classes. He couldn't allow Granger especially to get better grades, if his father found out...he shuttered at the thought. His father, like all the Dark Lord's supporters seemed to only care about blood, about being pure.

"Potions this morning," Goyle muttered. Draco nodded.

"We still with the Gryffindorks?" he asked.

"Yup," Crabbe stated.

"Figures, at least we don't have to worry about anything. What's after that?" Goyle seemed to study the schedule before Draco grabbed it.

"Let me see that, transfiguration, and Defense."

"The new teacher gave a speech last night, while you were talking to Professor Snape."

"Oh?"

"I didn't understand most of it," Goyle admitted. Draco sighed. He wasn't surprised. Crabbe and Goyle were good at blindly following directions and they were loyal, but he was the brains of the group.

"It means the ministry has taken an interest in what's happening here at school. They want to control things, especially a certain troublemaker who talks too much about things," a girl stated sliding across from Draco.

"Daphne. Nice of you to join us, but why? I thought you believe us beneath you," Draco stated.

"I do. I have no interest in being league with baby death eaters like yourselves, but...it has come to my attention that war is imminent. Wouldn't hurt to expand my circle of...friends?" Draco nodded slowly. Daphne Greengrass was in his year and one of the most manipulative and calculating people he'd ever known. Having her on his side, which ever one he was on, would not be a bad idea.

"In that case, welcome," he said with a smile. Daphne returned it with ease, but Draco could see the coldness in her eyes. They ate the rest of breakfast in silence, Draco's eyes slipping over to the Gryffindor table on occasion, Granger seemed alright. She laughed at something the Weasel said while Potter was staring at the head table.

Draco followed his eyes and shuddered upon seeing the pink monstrosity who would be teaching defense this year. His father claimed she was sympathetic to their cause, but Draco still had a bad feeling about her. Professor Snape caught Draco's eyes for a second and gave the briefest nod. He'd talked to Professor McGonagall about Granger. Draco knew he should feel relieved, things were being taken care of, taken out of his hands. But instead he felt...he wasn't sure what he felt. Why did he even care?

He glanced back towards the Gryffindors again, this time, Granger noticed him and flushed slightly looking down at her plate. He tore his eyes from her.

Draco made his way to potions, which was his favorite subject, not just because of Professor Snape, but because he was decent at it.

"We need to talk," Granger stated cornering him outside the classroom.

"About?" There were other students around, and Draco didn't believe in airing one's dirty laundry in front of the masses.

"What happened on the train," Granger whispered, her voice quivered slightly. Draco nodded catching Professor Snape's eyes as he and Granger slipped into a nearby classroom.

"What about it?" he asked now that they were alone.

"Professor McGonagall asked if I was alright, said she'd heard some rumors. Apparently someone was bragging...about..." she burst in tears. Draco stood there stunned for a second before pulling her to his chest. She sobbed quietly wrapping her arms around him.

"Someone took credit? Why haven't they been expelled?"

"I don't know, it's my word against theirs, they claim they were just...I don't know, speaking hypothetically. That since they didn't mention any names specifically..." Draco frowned holding her close. He could feel her heart beating against his chest.

"Don't worry, Granger, he won't hurt you again. Can you tell me who it was?" She shook her head, eyes wide in fear. Draco nodded. She'd tell him once she was sure he could protect her. Something stirred in his heart and he realized that he would do anything to protect this girl.

"I'm here, Hermione. Don't worry. I'm here," he whispered stroking her hair as she cried against his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: Slight mention of sexual assault in this chapter, nothing graphic.**

Draco looked forward to potions, since it was one of the few times he saw Hermione. Professor Snape had snapped at her for something, probably helping Neville and she had nearly dissolved into a ball of blubber.

"Hospital wing, Miss Granger, for whatever your current problem is," he stated. "Mister Malfoy, see that she actually gets there." Draco nodded following Hermione from the classroom. She was already starting to pull herself back together a little.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened...I haven't been sleeping," she admitted. Draco frowned wondering if he could figure out a way to slip her some Dreamless. He had a small stash from when the pain was too much. His mother didn't even know how bad it was sometimes.

"Nightmares," Draco stated. She nodded. Draco led her towards the hospital wing, that way no one would ask questions if they saw the pair. Professor Snape would only confirm he'd told Draco to take her there. As they walked, Hermione seemed to slip into her own mind, her own thoughts. Draco watched her, watched her face, her eyes looking at the floor, the walls, a strange expression across her face. He recognized it, recognized the sorrow in her eyes, the exhaustion of fighting her own memories.

"How well do you know your housemates?" Hermione finally asked. Draco paused.

"Alright, I'm close with Crabbe and Goyle, but you know that. Why?"

"I was just wondering...if anyone's said anything, in the common room, about... you know."

"Not that I've heard, Granger. So it was someone in my house?" She didn't deny it, but didn't confirm it either.

"Here we are, the hospital wing. Do you actually want to go in and talk to Madame Pomfrey, she could give you something for the nightmares." Hermione shook her head.

"It won't work, I can't sleep forever, Draco. I see their faces every meal, see them looking at me, or at least I think they are, it's probably just my imagination."

"Wait, their faces? There was more than one person?" Hermione froze, her eyes wide. She stared at Draco in panic for a second before darting into the hospital wing.

"I said too much," he heard her whisper. He moved to follow her, but she spun and the look in her eyes, the wildness and chaos told him he'd better not if he valued his life. Never before had he seen her look so tormented, so scared.

"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" Madame Pomfrey said effectively dismissing Draco. He had no reason he could think of to stay with Hermione.

"See you in class," he said casually. "If you want to to get my notes, you know where to find me," he added giving her an excuse to come look for him later. He wondered if she would, now that he knew more of what had happened. He checked his watch. Class would have just ended. He made his way back to the dungeons. Professor Snape was cleaning up his desk when Draco watlked in.

"There was more than one attacker,"he stated calmly, although his heart was pounding in his chest. "Granger let it slip, and she also implied it was someone from our house," he added. Professor Snape frowned. These were serious accusations.

"I spoke with Professor McGonagall. She said she'd have a word with Miss Granger."

"She did, and it didn't help, it's her word against theirs, whoever they are. She'd terrified."

"And what do you want me to do about, Draco? Ask everyone in my house if they assaulted someone on the train? To them she's just a muggle-born, and if things continue the way they are going..."

"So what happened to her doesn't matter?"

"It matters, but unless someone confesses, or we have proof of the attack..."

"Right, you can't just accuse people without any proof. Trust me, I'll find proof, if only to put her mind at ease."

"Be careful, Draco. With the visitor at your parents' manor, it would be best if you don't make waves, especially over Miss Granger." Draco nodded. He understood, with the Dark Lord's return bringing attention to himself and Hermione would be bad, especially with these feelings he was starting to have for the muggle-born girl.

"I'll be careful," he promised before slipping from the classroom and making his way back to the common room. There were a lot of things he needed to figure out before making his next move.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**Sorry for the short update, I'm fighting some things right now. Please be patient.**

Draco had started becoming more aware of his housemates, especially at meal times, since that was when Granger had said they were looking at her. He kept his eyes open for anyone looking towards the muggle-born girl, or just in the general direction of the Gryffindor table.

Warrington seemed to like to look that direction. Draco tried to recall what he knew about the seventh year boy. It wasn't much, he played quiddich, but that didn't help much. He was on the team too. He wished she would have given him a little more information, but he knew she was terrified. He didn't doubt they had threatened to kill her if she told.

"That mudblood is looking at you again, Draco," Pansy muttered glaring across the room.

"Don't call her that," he stated more out of habit than anything. He'd been trying his hardest to rid his own thoughts of that nasty word.

"Why? That's what you called her, or at least, you used to. Why'd you stop?" she asked suddenly looking at him.

"Got in trouble with Snape, don't fancy scrubbing more rusted cauldrons," he replied with a shrug. "Besides, mother and father would prefer I keep a low profile this year, especially with Potty making all that fuss about you know who being back."

"Fair point, let him get in trouble for once," she added with a delighted smile. "I heard that he got detention for a month with Professor Umbridge."

"Good for him," Draco commented dryly watching as Granger, he really should start thinking of her as Hermione, glanced in his direction and then quickly turned away. Pansy seemed to follow his eyes.

"Why are you watching them? Seeing if Potter will do a trick or something?"

"No, remember, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I might have been asked to keep an eye on him, just in case people start believing his nonsense, remember the house guest I mentioned." Pansy's eyes widened as she nodded.

"Right, so, what are you going to do if people start believing him?" she asked softly.

"Discredit him somehow, same way the Prophet is doing right now. The more people are unaware of the truth, the more of an advantage we have." Draco hated the words slipping from his mouth, they echoed his father's almost perfectly.

He did not want to become a man like that, but right now, his main duty was protecting Granger, and he couldn't do that if Pansy started managing to figure out what he was really doing. Besides, spying on Potter might actually be useful. He was sure his father would agree.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic mentions of self harm and talk of suicide. **

"Granger, a minute," Draco stated nodding his head to an empty classroom. She glanced around quickly and followed him.

"What? I really shouldn't be talking to you, people might think..."

"Think what, Granger? That'd I'd stoop low enough to be interested in you? As if, no, they think I'm just spying for, well, you know." Her eyes widened.

"None of the Slytherins are admitting to anything, they all know?"

"Yes. Look, anything said outside of this classroom, don't take it at face value. We both have games to play, people to fool. Was Warrington one of the ones who attacked you?"

"If he was, if I said so, would anyone believe me?" she asked softly biting her lower lip.

"Hermione, I want to make this right, somehow. You came to me, I don't know why."

"I don't know either, honestly. Your compartment was the first I found? I don't even remember, I have tried so hard to block that day...don't make me remember Draco, please," she whispered looking into his eyes. Hers filled with pain, with fear.

"Hermione, please. If you don't tell me, if you keep this inside, they'll do it again. They'll find another girl, another muggle-born or maybe even just a muggle. Do you want that on your conscience?" She looked down at the floor.

"Yes. Warrington...was one of the ones...in the train car. That's all I'm going to tell you. I've got to go, tell Professor Snape, Merlin I don't care what you tell him. I've got to go," she babbled pushing past Draco and rushing down the hallway. He sighed and walked into the potions classroom. He would figure out what to do about Warrington later. He still needed to pass his classes. He just hoped Hermione was alright. What if he had pushed her too far?

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have a reason for being late?" Draco nodded walking over to Professor Snape's desk.

"I'm sorry, sir. Miss Granger had an emergency and won't be attending class today. I was with her," he stated. Professor Snape looked at his godson and nodded slowly.

"Don't let it happen again."

"I do not plan to make a habit of it, sir." Professor Snaped nodded for Draco to take his seat.

"Since Miss Granger is not here, Longbottom, partner with Potter and Weasley."

HDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione shook, her entire body racked by her loud sobbing. She had done it, she'd named a name. She knew if Draco did something, if he said anything, she might as well be dead.

They had threatened to kill her that day, she remembered that. She knew Draco was only trying to help, she didn't really understand why. She didn't even understand why she'd stayed in the train car with him.

She raised her head, catching sight of herself in the mirror. Her skin was splotchy, her eyes red, her hair was damp from tears.

"I'm a disaster," she whispered. "A mess, a ruined mess." She stared at her reflection, slowly bringing her hand to the mirror. She shattered it with her palm. Slivers of glass fell around her, some embedded in her palm. She looked at the blood.

"I won't let them win," she stated taking a deep breath. "I won't let them kill me, they can't kill someone who's already dead," she sobbed picking up a larger piece of glass and bringing it to her wrist. She felt the sharpness of the edge, felt her skin start to split.

Disgusted with herself she threw the glass to the floor and wrapped her bleeding wrist in paper towels. She just hoped Draco wouldn't find out what she'd almost done, hoped he wouldn't...wouldn't what, care about her? She shoved the thought from her mind. Why should Draco Malfoy care about her, a filthy little mudblood like her?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: Mentions of sexual assault **

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table and frowned. Hermione wasn't there. Where was she? In the hospital wing? She'd been close to having a breakdown. Merlin, he wanted to take Warrington's face and smash it against the table. No. He couldn't do that. He couldn't do anything not yet. Slowly an idea formed in the back of his mind. He had a feeling he knew some of the other names, other seventh year boys who were tight with Warrington.

"Blank expression, deep look in your eyes. What are you thinking about?" a voice asked from his right. He turned. Daphne was sitting there. When had she arrived.

"Something that might be important," Draco answered truthfully. The girl scared him slightly.

"Let me know if I can help. Later," she stated rising and walking from the table. Draco sighed. It was bad enough he felt like he couldn't do anything to help Hermione, but now Daphne was...what exactly was she doing?

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione managed to make it to her afternoon classes.

"Where have you been? We had to work with Neville in potions," Ron complained. Hermione just shrugged. She was wearing her jumper, making sure the sleeves were long enough to cover the cut on her wrist.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. What did I miss in potions? Anything important?"

"No, not really. There was this really complicated formula Snape put on the board..."

"And neither of you two copied down?" Ron and Harry shook their heads. Hermione sighed, she didn't even know why she cared about her schoolwork...it wasn't as if it would matter once the war started. Tears stung her eyes. How could she have been so blind to think any of this mattered.

"Excuse me," she whispered standing and nearly running from the classroom. She couldn't do this, not anymore. Not now...They're words echoed in her head, the filthy things they'd said as they'd hurt her.

She knew where she wanted to go, but had no idea how to get there. Knew who she wanted to see, but where was he? She nearly tripped over a moving staircase and fell against someone.

"Watch where you're going?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione sobbed. The girl she'd hit grabbed her arm and pulled her so they were facing each other.

"Granger, right?"

"Yes."

"I shouldn't be doing this, but I know where he is. He's in the common room right now. Can I leave you alone for a minute? You won't do anything stupid?" The girl nodded to Hermione's exposed wrist. Slowly Hermione nodded.

"Good. The practice room on the third floor is empty this hour. Go there and wait, I'll send him to you. No, I'm not going to prank you or anything so juvenile. Go." Hermione nodded making her way to the classroom the girl had told her. She sank into one of the chairs and slowly started drying her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: slight mention of sexual assault and derogatory language. **

"Your witch is in the charms classroom on the third floor," Daphne announced as she entered the common room and walked past Draco. Right now, they were the only ones there.

"My...oh."

"She promised she wouldn't do anything stupid. I don't actually believe her. She's...upset?" Daphne shrugged. Draco jumped to his feet racing to the third floor.

Hermione was still sitting at the desk, her hand folded neatly as if she was trying to keep them from moving. Her head jerked to the door as Draco entered.

"You came?!"

"Daphne said you were looking for me."

"She found me in the hall. I...I was upset."

"She said as much, don't worry, she didn't mention your name. She called you 'my witch'." Hermione snorted. "My thoughts exactly. Even if I...I was interested in you, like that...My parents' guest would make that kind of interaction unwise." Hermione gasped.

"He's staying at your manor?!"

"Yes."

"Does any of this even matter anymore, Draco? Grades, school...I'm just a mud-blood, if he was..." Draco stared at her. Daphne had definitely understated Hermione's condition.

"You're not to use that word. Yes, it matters. The light will prevail, doesn't it always?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's true, I'm just a mud-blood and if I'm lucky I"ll end up dead or breeding stock." Draco's hands clenched into fists. How dare she talk about herself like that. She was brilliant, any wizard would be lucky to have her as his.

"Who said that? Where are these horrible words coming from? Is that what they said on the train?" He was going to murder Warrington...slowly and painfully. Maybe Snape would teach him that slicing spell of his?

She nodded slightly. Draco sighed sitting in the chair next to her.

"Hermione, none of that is true. You are so much more than any of those horrid things they said. If I could, I would punish them for what they did to you." Hermione slowly pulled back her sleeve. Draco looked at her arm. He rose, stood next to her and pulled her to her feet. He hugged her tightly. She laid her head against him, tears falling from her eyes. He wasn't sure how long they stood like that, him holding her, letting her cry.

"We should get back before someone notices we're gone."

"Too late for that, Miss Granger," a dry voice commented from the doorway. They pulled apart.

"Professor Snape."

"Sir."

"Class, or the hospital wing, both of you," he ordered glancing at Hermione's arm. "And since I'm feeling generous today, ten points from Gryffindor, and ten points to Slytherin. Now, go before I change my mind."

"Hospital wing or class?" Draco asked as Professor Snape glared at them.

"I don't need a lecture about my arm. Class."

"Charms?" Draco asked. He'd memorized her class schedule.

"Yeah, you've got herbology."

"Yes, well, you'll be alright?" She nodded slowly.

"Good. Don't trust Daphne, I don't know what her game is. If you need me..."

"I'll find you," she gave him a tiny smile. "Go, we can't both be late, people will talk." Draco nodded as they parted ways. Professor Snape had already stalked off.

"Maybe I want them to talk," he whispered watching her walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**Word count: 644**

**Warning: This chapter contains a physical assault and language! **

Draco tried to put Hermione out of his mind that afternoon, that evening, that night. He needed to keep her out of his mind. The Christmas holidays were approaching. He'd have to return home for them. He knew if even a thought of her remained on his mind, He would see it. Draco shuddered. Why? Why did He have to be at Draco's home? Why? Was it some kind of torture for his parents? He tossed and turned in his bed, his mind trying not to think of Hermione.

He woke exhausted in the morning. What if he didn't go home, could he find a lie that his father would believe? He was supposed to be getting top grades, could he use that somehow? He pulled out a sheet of parchment.

_Dear Mother, _

_it has come to my attention that Granger is beating me in several subjects. As we both know I am expected to top her scores in honor of our family name. I request to stay at school during the holidays in order to cement my grades._

_Your son, _

_Draco._

Draco read the letter a few times, it sounded cold, but he knew any emotion was weakness. If his father knew he was lying. He shuddered thinking about the sound the belt would make against his skin. His father preferred he be whipped by hand, not by magic. It made it hurt more knowing who was holding the belt. He forced the image from his head, just thinking about it made his back hurt. He folded the letter and attached it to his owl hoping his mother would send him a quick response without getting his father, or worse, their guest involved.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione stared at the blank sheet of parchment in front of her. She'd tried writing her paper on the color changing charm three times, each time worse than the last. Finally she sighed, picked up her things and decided to head back to the common room. She'd thought maybe being in the library would have taken her mind off things. Things like Draco Malfoy.

She'd barely stepped out the library when someone grabbed her arm. The cuts hurt from being squeezed. She yelped loudly and suddenly found herself silenced.

"That's a good little mud-blood, knowing when to be quiet," a voice hissed in her ear. She bit back tears recognizing it. "Now, let's go. I know you've been talking, witch. I know you've told someone about our time together on the train. Didn't I say not to talk about it?" He shoved her into an empty classroom hard enough she fell to the ground face first. She quickly rolled over, looking him in the face. She felt herself tremble.

"Stay down there mud-blood, if you know what's good for you. You've disobeyed me, you know you need to be punished for that, right." She glanced around looking for a weapon, anything she could use to get away. He was on top of her, holding her down. In a burst of bravery, or maybe stupidity, she brought her knee up, connecting with his crotch. He howled loudly, but released her. She scooted away, forced herself to her feet, and ran out the door. Her footsteps pounding hard against the stone floor. She didn't think about where she was going, only that she had to get away. She could hear him behind her, closing the gap between them. Her fingers fumbled with her wand, but finally she pulled it out and shot a total body bind randomly behind her. She heard him hit the floor with a thud, at least she hoped it was him, and not some random innocent getting caught in the crossfire. She almost turned to look, but her body wouldn't let her. All it wanted was to get as far away from him, from here, as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: mentions an assault and aftereffects**

**word count: 827**

She finally stopped running when her legs gave out under her. She wasn't even sure where in the castle she even was. She fell to her knees sobbing. Slowly, she raised her head and looked around. The corridor looked like every single one in the school. Taking a deep breath, she slowly climbed to her feet.

Her clothes were rumbled, but intact, her hair was a disaster, but she knew no one would notice. Her first thought was to go straight to Dumbledore. She even started walking in what she hoped was the right way. Would he even believe her? She was sure Warrington had gotten out of the body bind by now. It would be her word against his, same as the train.

"He's going to kill me," she whispered wondering if Dumbledore would even be able to protect her. She'd started losing faith in him after Voldemort had returned. No one believed he was even back. Why didn't he do more to convince people?

She turned the corner and realized where she was. A faint hint of a relieved smile crossed her face, only to disappear just as quickly. Would he even believe her? He'd believed her about the train. She knew he couldn't do anything, not outright, but maybe?

She found his door, well, she hoped it was his door and not some random storage closet. Bringing up her trembling hand she knocked loudly. After a minute not hearing anything, she burst into tears and curled up against the door, her entire body shaking. Slowly, exhaustion, both physical and mental caught up to her. Her eyelids grew heavy and slowly drooped until the witch was sound asleep against the wooden door.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Severus Snape grumbled as he walked towards his chamber. Someone had managed to put one of his snakes in a full body bind. Of course, Warrington hadn't said a word about who had done it. It wouldn't surprise him if it had been Malfoy. He sighed shaking his head. That boy was going to get himself killed!

First the whole mess with the Dark Lord staying at Malfoy Manor, and then the Granger girl's assault on the train, Draco standing up for her, suddenly wanting to be her knight in shining freaking armor. Lucius had just written telling him Draco would be staying over the holiday. Severus knew it had nothing to do with the boy's grades. Only Miss Granger was beating his scores. He wondered just how he was supposed to keep his godson alive while the boy was insistent on doing everything he could against his father's wishes.

He reached his chamber and blinked. Speak of the devil!

"Miss Granger!" She bolted awake and onto her feet. He glared at her. Her jumper was rumpled, her hair mused, there were dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Merlin, couldn't this girl keep out of trouble for one day?

"Sir, I'm sorry sir, I didn't know where else to go."

"I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore would love to see you in his office."

"He didn't do anything the first time, sir. It's my word against his!"

"The first time... you mean," he paused and opened the door ushering her inside. "Miss Granger, were you attacked again?" She nodded. He nodded to a chair. She sank into it and took a deep breath. She was done hiding, done being afraid. Professor Snape had believed her before, he'd been the only one who seemed to have some idea how to help her.

"Yes, sir, I would like to report an assault... He was going to kill me because I told the first time. I want you to know Cassius Warrington assaulted me on the Hogwarts Express and today he shoved me into an empty classroom and threatened me," she stated a determined look on her face.

"These are serious accusations, no I'm not dismissing them, Miss Granger. I am duty bound to report this to the headmaster." She nodded.

"Yes, sir," she whispered shaking. He looked at the girl.

"Would you like me to take you to the infirmary? There's a bruise spreading across your nose."

"I'd just like... to stay here, for a minute. I feel safe here... sir." He blinked. Safe? With him? This girl had been traumatized, he couldn't deny that.

"Miss Granger, perhaps a cup of tea?" She nodded slowly and he quickly had one brought. She took a few sips, calming a bit. He couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore would even act against Warrington, it was her word against his, but she was Potter's friend. That had to mean something, right? He glanced back over at her, she'd curled up in the chair and managed to fall back asleep. He sighed knowing moving her anywhere right now would only upset her more. He sat on the couch across from her and picked up the stack of papers he still had to grade. He'd talk to Dumbledore in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Warning: mentions an attack and threats**

Draco raised his hand and knocked loudly on Severus' door. Hermione hadn't been at breakfast. Neither had Severus. He wasn't nearly as concerned about his godfather was he was Granger. It wouldn't be the first time Severus had declined to show up a meal.

Hermione, however... he'd already searched the library. He'd knocked on the portrait to the Gryffindor tower, a girl with blond hair had told him Hermione wasn't there. He hoped Severus would be able to help him find her. The door opened a crack.

"Draco," Severus muttered sounding annoyed.

"Sir, Granger's missing!" The professor stepped aside and let Draco into the room. Hermione was still asleep in the chair. Draco sighed with relief. He'd been worried Warrington had made good on this threat to kill the girl. He couldn't help but wonder if the relief he felt was only because he'd sworn to protect her, or if it was part of the feelings he was slowly developing for the girl. She looked peaceful at the moment.

"What is she doing here?" he finally asked.

She came to me last night in tears. I cannot speak of anything she told me, as it was spoken in confidence, only we will be seeing the Headmaster this morning once she awakens." Draco crossed the room quickly and slid Hermione's hand into his. She stirred and turned to him.  
"Draco? How?"

"You weren't at breakfast. Potter and Weasel didn't seem to know where you were." He left out the part that they hadn't seemed to care. "You weren't in the library." She blinked in shock.

"You came looking for me?"

"Yes, I was worried." Hermione gave him a weak smile. Her eyes slid down to their hands, but she didn't pull hers from his.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Warrington found me last night," she told him, her entire body shaking. "He threatened me, he knew I'd told someone about what happened. No, I don't think he knows it's you, Draco... I'm sure he would have mentioned your name in the threat." Draco paled and held Hermione's hand tighter.

"Did he hurt you? I see the bruise, but did he..." Draco wanted to leave her side, take care of Warrington and his little gang of thugs. He had a pretty good idea who else had been on the train. And he was ashamed that he had at one point had paid handsomely to be on the same team as them.

"No. I got away before he could. I think he wants to kill me. I know Professor Snape says we're going to talk to Dumbledore this morning," she nodded towards Severus who returned the gesture. "But I'm terrified. I mean, Dumbledore must have known about the attack on the train... It's my word against his... Will you come with me Draco?" she asked suddenly, her mocha eyes meeting his steel ones.

"I will go the ends of the Earth for you, Hermione," he whispered. Severus rolled his eyes. Now he was going to have to protect the pair of them...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: Mentions of assault and rape.**

Hermione trembled as the trio walked towards Dumbledore's office. Draco slowly took her hand in his. She looked over and met his eyes. He gave her a quick smile.

"It's going to be alright, Hermione. You're strong enough to do this," he whispered. Severus rolled his black eyes and wondered if Lucius would at least make his death quick and painless. Somehow he doubted it. The fact he had allowed the younger Malfoy to fall in love with a Muggle-born girl was bad enough. The fact she was Potter's friend was even worse. The trio finally reached the gargoyle. They paused and Severus turned to Hermione.

"Are you positive you want to do this, Miss Granger?" he asked knowing it would be difficult for the girl. She had not stopped trembling since they'd left his chambers.

"Yes, I'm done living in fear. He needs to be stopped before he hurts me or anyone else again," Hermione stated holding Draco's hand tightly. Draco nodded, the determination on his face reflecting Hermione's. Severus wondered if Dumbledore would even do anything. He had to, didn't he?

"Very well then," Severus replied. He turned this attention to the gargoyle. "Fudge flies," he stated. It slid revealing the staircase to the headmaster's office.

"Severus, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you until much later. Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy."

"Good morning, Headmaster," Hermione and Draco chorused.

"Sir, we're were about an incident that occurred between Miss Granger and one of my Slytherins, Mister Warrington."

"Surely you've already taken care of the matter?"

"No, sir. I have not, as it is something more seriously than merely insulting the witch. Miss Granger, sit before you faint," Severus ordered pointing to a chair. Hermione nodded sinking into it. Draco did not release her hand.

"Oh?"

"Headmaster, Warrington attacked me on the train on the way to school this year, and yesterday... yesterday he grabbed me in the hallway and attacked me. He threatened to kill me," she whispered.

"And is there anyone who can prove these statements?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"No, I was alone, on my way back from the library... He grabbed me, pulled me into an empty class room. He threatened me! He assaulted me on the train, ripped my stockings... tried to..." Hermione's voice cracked as she started rocking back and forth violently. Severus put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. He felt her tense.

"And you never reported this incident because?"

"Sir, Mister Warrington threatened to kill her if she said anything. She was terrified of him and obviously correctly so. Mister Malfoy was there on the train when she escaped. He alerted me something had happened. I urged Miss Granger to speak to her own head of house."

"And did you?" Professor Dumbledore asked Hermione. She nodded slightly.

"She said she'd look into it... but nothing... ever came of it. It's my word against his, against Warrington's. I assaulted me, he tried to rape me," Hermione's voice rose slightly. Even from where he was standing behind her, Severus could feel her anger.

"No one has any proof?"

"What my words aren't proof enough? Professor Snape believes me!"

"I never said I didn't believe you, Miss Granger, but we do need to tread carefully. Mister Warrington's family is on the board, same as Mister Malfoy's. If I expel him without any actually proof, nothing good will come of that either."

"Read my mind, take my memories out and look at them, dose the fucking bastarded with vertiserum! Just do something," Hermione nearly screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"It is illegal to do any of those things to a child," Professor Dumbledore said passively. Hermione stared at him for a moment. Her eyes wide in shock.

"You can't do anything?"

"I can investigate your accusations, Miss Granger. And I will do so, but it will take time."

"Fine, you have it, I'm leaving now," Hermione said standing. She turned and started storming out of the office.

"Miss Granger, not a word of this, you understand?"

"No, I will not stay silent, you idiot! I was assaulted, I was threatened. He would have killed me, raped me, worse, if I hadn't fought back and escaped. Since you won't help me, I'll find someone who can," she stated pushing past Severus. Draco glared at Dumbledore before following her.

"Severus, please, maybe you can talk some sense into the girl?"

"Yes, of course, sir. I will speak to her immediately," he stated nodding at Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly as Severus swooped from the room, not realizing he'd just lost the trust of his one and only spy.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

It took Severus nearly an hour to find Hermione and Draco. They'd holed up in an abandoned classroom on the fifth floor of the last corridor... the one that can only be accessed if the stairs thought one had need.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked, knocking on the door. The door cracked open and Draco peeked his head out.

"Come on in. Hermione's working on our plan now."

Severus stepped into the classroom. There was a large whiteboard against one wall. He was certain it had previously been a chalkboard. Hermione was scribbling something on it, a list of some sort.

"Miss Granger?" he asked, trying to read her scrawling writing.

"Professor, did he say anything useful after Draco and I left?"

"No, he told me to talk some sense into you."

"What did you say to that?" she asked, adding another note onto the board. The marker in her hand changed color from red to blue as she wrote.

"I told him would speak to you immediately," Severus answered. Hermione looked over at him.

"And?"

"And I am currently speaking to you. It is, of course, not on the subject Dumbledore would like to believe, but I can safely say I spoke with you. What is all of this?"

"Plans," Hermione answered. "Plans to get Dumbledore out of the school, replace him with Professor McGonagall and expel Warrington for what he did to me," Hermione answered. Severus studied the board.

"And how exactly are you going to remove Dumbledore from the school?" Severus asked. Draco smiled, taking Hermione's hand.

"Simple," Draco stated. "My father will hear about this. He doesn't need to know who was assaulted, only that it happened and the idiotic man refuses to help the witch."

"Your father also told you to keep a low profile."

"I know, but this is more important than that. Hermione's safety is more important than what he wants. Once he hears about what happened, well, part of it, he'll have the board suspend Dumbledore while there is an investigation. In that time, the Deputy Headmistress will take over."

Severus nodded. He'd been worried Draco and Hermione might go about this half cocked, with their emotions influencing their moves. He had been worried this whole thing would end up blowing up in their faces. He should have known better. Draco always had been intelligent enough to follow some political strategy. He might make a decent minister some day.

"What do you need me to do?" Severus asked. Hermione turned and gave him a grim smile.

"For now, nothing. Mr. Malfoy will probably call on you, tell him the truth, leaving my name out of it for now. We all know how he feels about my heritage. For now, you're just protecting my identity," Hermione added. Severus nodded.

"Should I speak with Minerva?" he asked. Draco and Hermione glanced at each other.

"If you want to tell her what happened in the meeting, go ahead. We don't want her to know too much about our plans beforehand, just in case something goes wrong. She can also plead ignorance if things go sideways," Draco explained

"I will go see her now, let her know what happened during the meeting," Severus said, sweeping from the room. Hermione and Draco watched him leave.

"This is going work," she whispered, leaning against Draco.

"It will, it has to," he agreed, holding her close. The idea of this plan not working, of Warrington getting away with what he had done, made Draco's blood boil. If this didn't work, he'd make sure Warrington paid for his crimes himself.


End file.
